Evanescence
by Lithium2016
Summary: Just a look into my demented mind! This is my own world Yuki and Zero, and hopefully will be a series of stories related only to the title. Evanescence meaning "to fade" Note: character death. BEWARE! And Zeki all the way. As of now, mild language.


**This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction, so please be nice. And I would never want this to happen, but I was suddenly struck by inspiration. I love Zero and Yuki pairing, so Zeki all the way!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own VK or the song, only the idea. And if Zero was mine, he would take Yuki from Kaname and make her his.**

**Song: Missing**

**Artist: Evanescence**

* * *

**Album: Anywhere But Home**

_Please, please, forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

(3rd POV)

Yuki lie on the floor, almost gone. Her soul was slowly slipping away. She silently missed Zero; oh, how she wanted him. She did this to herself; she couldn't expect him to come to her knowingly.

"I want him," Yuki whispered. A sudden knock on the door startled her.

"Yuki, are you almost done in there?" Came the familiar voice of the silver-haired boy. "Yuki? Are you listening to me?"

"Zero." She rolled on her side, wincing at the pain the small action inflicted. "Zero..." She called a little louder. The door opened and Zero's face appeared, eyes covered.

"Are you decent?"

"Not so much..." Nothing covered her small, pale body. Her short, dark, wet hair was splayed out on the floor around her head, a bloody razor blade a few inches from her hand. Yuki's dark red eyes had a dull shine. The creases between the tiles filled with blood.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

(Zero's POV)

I moved my hand from my eyes and gasped at the sight. How many times had I imagined or dreamed of Yuki naked before me? A fair amount, I'll admit, but none like this. She was broken.

"Yuki," I breathed. I rushed to her and knelt behind her head, propping it on my lap. One of my hands was entwined with one of her cold, pale, fragile ones, the other was stroking her face and running through her limp hair. "Why did you do it?"

"No one will have me," she whispered. "No one cares."

"Do I not count?" I demanded. I cupped her cheek and forced her to look at me. "What about me? Who cares about that bastard Kaname?" I held her hand up to my cheek.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

(Yuki's POV)

"Zero, I'm sorry." It took a lot of strength to get those three words out of my mouth. My body hurt so bad, but I had to keep going, at least for a little while. "Of course you count. You're my best friend."

He stared down at me, his sad lavender eyes shining with unshed tears. "Yuki, don't go."

I closed my eyes for a moment. "Yuki?" Zero's voice sounded frantic.

"Don't worry, Zero. I won't go until I'm ready." I inhaled sharply at the pain. My breathing was ragged, his was coming in even intervals, showing how far I was from him.

_Please, please, forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

(Zero's POV)

She cried out in pain and her breathing faltered. I pressed my fingertips to her throat in search of her pulse. There was barely a flutter. She didn't have much time left.

"Yuki, I'm going to hate myself even more after this. You're suffering so much." Yuki slowly reached up and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'll be fine. You'll be fine. I believe in you, Zero." I kissed the palm of her raised hand gently, inhaling her scent. It smelled of blood and her floral-scented soap. I couldn't let her go.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

(Yuki's POV)

"Zero, tell me a story." He gazed down at me and nodded slightly.

"Once upon a time, about five years ago, there was a little vampire hunter boy that had lost his family and his twin brother. They were killed by a pureblood vampire. He missed them so much. And then a pretty little brunette girl came into his life the night of the tragedy. She cared for him so much and he grew very fond of her." He stopped and looked down at me, wiping my tear-stained cheeks. "What?"

I smiled. "You're telling your story."

"Anyway, the point is that she saved him, but he can't save her. He's tried and failed, and now it's over." I was frowning by the end.

"Please don't think like that, Zero."

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something...?_

(Zero's POV)

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Every word is true." There was no way that I could bear to live without Yuki. If I woke the next morning and she wasn't waiting for me, with Yori by her side, I would die. It would end me.

"Zero, do you love me?" The single cold chuckle that escaped from my mouth could not be stopped.

"Does it matter now? You're leaving me."

"It matters to me."

I stared deep into her dark eyes, down to the remnants of her soul and life. "Yuki, I do. Are you so naive that you couldn't see?" I pulled her up into my arms and held her icy body close to mine.

She tilted her head up and put her arctic lips on my ear. "Tell me how much. Say it." I shivered. "Show me."

I moved so that our noses were together, our mouths were mere inches from each other. "I love you. I need you, so don't die." Yuki moved her mouth forward and our lips met. It was a shame that our first kiss was on the brink of her death.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

(Yuki's POV)

"I had to die for you to tell me you love me?" I asked with my last bit of energy. Zero said nothing.

"Yuki, I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes in defeat; we both knew it was time...

With my last breath, I murmured three words to him. "I love you..."

(Zero's POV)

Tears finally escaped from my eyes as the life left her body. They landed on her face, wetting her own eyelashes. "Yuki, I love you. And I'm not far behind." I kissed her forehead, then her lips one last time before laying her corpse on the blood-covered floor. My Yuki was dead.

I removed the anti-vampire bullet from _Bloody Rose_ and loaded the single regular bullet I kept with me just in case. With a last prayer-that I end up with Yuki, Ichiru, and my parents-I pressed the barrel to my temple and pulled the trigger.

_Here I come, Yuki_.

**In my world, Zero was never a vampire, Ichiru did die with his family, and Yuki and Zero had loved each other since the very first night they met. They just never confessed...until now.**

**Anyway, tell me if you liked it, loved it, hated it, or otherwise. I plan to do a series-stories not related to each other-using songs that relate to the title. BTW, "evanescence" actually means "fading away".**

**Thanks for reading! :3**

**-Melissa**


End file.
